


A Drive Under the Moonlight

by heylittleangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being Cas, Fluff without Plot, I swear I tried to make them kiss but they didn't wanna, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot, Writers of Destiel Discord, Writers of Destiel Discord Weekly Words Challenge, and I love Metallica, because apparently Cas decided to like the universe, between 5x01 and 5x03, just some fluff because I love writing fluff, love s5 Cas so much, they just hold hands, they talk about the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Dean has had a lot of fights with Sam—growing up so close together can do that—but sometimes he just can’t stand being near his brother, so he just takes Baby for a drive until his head gets clear.





	A Drive Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! How are you? So, this week's Weekly Words was 'Moonlight' and I hope you guys enjoy it. [ Isis ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky) was my beta, saving my life as she always does. Thank you, sweetie! <3

__

It's a cool night; a soft, cold breeze making its way through every open surface, the first signs of autumn showing up. The sky is clear, not a single cloud in sight, a soft glow from the stars and the moonlight making it possible to see everything even without a single light on.

Dean is driving through the road, not really paying attention to where he's going, knowing only that he needs to put as much distance as he can from the motel. The last thing he needs right now is to have another argument with Sam, about something he doesn't even remember, in the middle of the Apocalypse. Surely there are more important things to worry about than whatever it was they were fighting about.

Dean takes a deep breath and fumbles in the glove compartment, looking for his Metallica tape. He moves his eyes from the road so he's able to see what he's doing, not worrying about hitting another car since there's none on the road at this ungodly hour.

He gives a quick look at the road to be sure a car hasn't suddenly appeared and then turns his gaze back to the compartment. "Damn it, Sam, why do you insist on changing where my things are? I can't find anything in here anymore."

Dean curses Sam a few more times, complaining about how his brother insists on putting his hand in everything Dean owns and "rearrange" his stuff. Dean scoffs. "Rearrange my ass. There's no way this is organized."

Dean’s hand finally finds the tape and he takes it out of the compartment. “Ha! Finally. I knew I was going to find this goddamn thing.” When Dean is about to pop the tape into the radio, there's a sound of wings and Castiel appears on the passenger seat.

Dean turns the steering wheel so fast that he almost gets Baby off the road. He gets the control of the car back, holding the wheel until his fingers start to go white and he exhales a deep breath. "Damn it, Cas! Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

Castiel only tilts his head, staring at Dean with confused eyes. "Why would you have a heart attack?"

Dean stares at Castiel with a slack-mouth and forehead pucked. "Really? You just showed up in my car without a warning, like it's totally normal."

Castiel only shrugs and turns his head to face the road in front of them. "I thought you had gotten used to me appearing so suddenly." He tilts his head a little, looking at Dean from the tail of his eyes. "And I thought you were in danger, that's why I came."

Dean looks at Cas for a second and turns his gaze back to the road, confused. "Why did you think I was in danger? And how the hell did you find me? I thought I had those things on my ribs."

"You seemed distressed and you normally feel like this whenever you're in a hunt or in a situation where you or Sam's life is in danger."

Dean furrows his brows. "How do you know how I'm feeling?"

Castiel turns his head to face Dean, a deadpan expression on his face. "You have a tendency to call out for something when you're distressed, and ever since you've met me, your soul's tendency is to call out to my grace, which lets me know whenever there's something wrong with you. That’s how I was able to find you."

Dean's eyes widen as he looks at the road in front of him, without really seeing anything, and pretends he didn’t just hear Cas saying his own soul calls out to the angel’s grace.

Castiel lets the music fill the air for a few minutes, just staring out the window as the trees pass by. Dean doesn't know what to say, so he just tries to pay attention to the road and hums along to "Nothing Else Matters", letting his thoughts go blank.

Dean's almost sure they'll finish the trip in silence when Castiel speaks again, "Did something happen, Dean?"

Dean sighs, grabbing the wheel a little tighter. "Me and Sam, we fought about… Huh, I don't even remember anymore." Dean rubs his hand on his forehead, a small pain starting to surface there. "Anyway, I just needed some time alone, so I decided to drive."

"Would you like me to go? I can leave you alone if you want."

Dean shakes his head, lowering the music. "Nah, Cas, stay. It's good to have someone around, and I like your company. I just needed to get away from Sam a little. He’s getting on my nerves since, you know, he set Lucifer free."

Castiel hums, nodding. Dean gives him a small smile, that the angel returns, and they let the music fill the silence between them once again, the accords of Metallica's "Hero of the Day" playing in a low tone.

Three more songs start and end before Dean pulls the car over an empty field and parks it. Castiel stares at Dean, one eyebrow arched in confusion. Dean only smiles and opens Baby's door, stepping out and opening the back door. He grabs a pack of beer he bought earlier and a blanket he keeps there for Sam (even though Sam always says he doesn't need it, he always lets Dean put it on top of him when he sleeps in the car) and walks to the hood of the Impala, putting the blanket on her hood and then climbing until he's sitting on her.

Castiel stays in his place, only staring as Dean walks around, grabbing things from the car. Dean waves at him, signaling for Castiel to join him on the hood.

Castiel gets out of the car and walks to the front of the Impala. Dean taps the spot beside him and Castiel seats on her hood, the pack of beer between him and Dean.

They rest their backs on the windshield and Dean hands Castiel a beer. "I don't drink, Dean."

Dean shrugs and puts the can on Castiel's hand. "You can keep me company. It's not like you'll get drunk anyway, so I don’t see any problems."

Castiel smiles softly at Dean and nods. He opens the can and takes a sip. "It tastes like," he pauses, squinting his eyes, "molecules."

Dean laughs and opens his can too. "It must be weird, to taste the molecules from something."

Castiel tilts his head, eyes still squinted as he stares at the can. "I don't know how it is not to taste the molecules so it's just normal for me."

Dean chuckles softly. "Well, I don't know how it's like to taste the molecules but I'm pretty sure it's not as good as tasting the whole thing."

Castiel hums his agreement and then looks at the sky. Dean stays a while staring at Castiel's face fascinated by how his eyes reflect the moonlight, the blue in them shining like it's filled with angel's grace—and maybe it is, maybe it's Castiel's angelic part that makes his eyes so shiny and so blue, making Dean believe he could drown in them if he looked enough.

Dean finally blinks and moves his gaze to look at the sky, taking a few more sips from his beer. He takes a deep breath and rests his hand on his stomach. "You know, I used to do this with Sam when we were kids and he got afraid of something. I would create stories about how the stars were created and what was behind each of them. It worked for a while until he learned what the stars actually are and he started correcting me." Dean chuckles. "I kinda miss it."

Castiel smiles and looks at Dean. "You and Sam never did that again?”

“No, we do, sometimes we’ll just lay like this and watch the sky for a while, without the need to talk or anything, but these moments are pretty rare these days.”

Dean gives a sad smile to Cas and turns his gaze back to the sky. He grabs another beer and takes a sip of it. Castiel keeps looking at Dean, with a fond smile on his face, the beer long forgotten beside him. They stay a few more minutes in silence, Dean looking at the sky and Castiel staring at Dean, counting the freckles on his face and finding some Dean didn’t have when Castiel put his body together.

Dean looks at Castiel after a while, tilting his head when he meets Castiel’s gaze. “Everything okay, Cas?”

The angel nods, “Yes, I was just lost in thought.”

Dean squints his eyes. “Right.” He squints a little more at Castiel but sighs not long after. “Anyways, I thought you were busy in Heaven or something like that.”

Castiel sighs, shrugging. “Not really. I have been trying to check on things there but not all angels want me there.”

“That’s why I always say angels are dicks.” Dean thinks a little, avoiding Castiel’s eyes “No offense, Cas.”

Castiel chuckles softly. “Well, I was a ‘dick’,” Castiel makes air quotes, making Dean rolls his eyes, “when we first met, so it’s okay.”

“Yeah, you really were.” Dean sighs, looking at the sky again. “You know, I think I never fully appreciated how much I enjoy looking at the sky when we had simpler times. Nor how much I would miss it if we don’t manage to fix everything.”

“We will figure a way to solve everything, Dean. We are all working on it so we will find a way. Until then,” Castiel points at a constellation, “I can teach you some of the constellations we can see from here.” Dean looks at where Castiel is pointing to. “That one is Aquarius, one of the hardest to see because it’s very faint most of the time.”

Dean scratches his head, thinking. “Isn’t there something in Greek mythology about it?”

Castiel gives him half a smile. “That’s right. The Greek believed that Zeus brought a man to be the cupbearer of the gods and, when he died, transformed him into the constellation. That one,” he points at another constellation, “it’s Aquila, believed to be the eagle that carried Zeus’s thunderbolt and that took the man to Olympus.”

Dean points at a constellation on top of them. “What is that one?”

“That’s Cassiopeia, the easiest one to find. Cassiopeia was a very vain queen, who would always say that she was the most beautiful woman to ever exist. She was banned to the sky after saying that her beauty was greater than that of the sea of nymphs.” Dean stares at Castiel with amusement in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. Castiel tilts his head. “What is it?”

Dean shakes his head. “Nothing, it’s just weird to think that you were there when all of that stuff happened and how easily you talk about it. Sometimes I forget you’re really old.”

Castiel scoffs. “I’m going to take it as a compliment.” He points at another constellation. “That one is Cygnus. Now, there are three different stories about it: one is that it could be Zeus morphed into a swan, the other is that is Orpheus, who was murdered and placed in the sky after. The last one, and my favorite, is about Cycnus, where the name comes from, who was graving and collecting his brother’s bones after he was killed until the gods took pity on him and turned him into a swan and placed him in the sky.”

“Nice. It’s a weird but nice story.”

Castiel nods. “It is. The Greeks had a lot of weird stories.”

“They certainly did.”

Castiel points at the full moon. “Did you know humans only see 50% or sometimes 60% of the moon?”

Dean’s brows furrow. “Why?”

“Because you always see the same side. The moon does the same movement Earth does so it tends to always be on the same side for whoever looks from Earth.” Dean hums. “And the Moon is drifting away from Earth too. One day it’ll take 47 days for it to complete a turn around Earth instead of the usual 28.”

“Damn, that’s intense. How do you know all of this?”

Castiel shrugs. “I like astronomy so I learn what humans find about what happens in the universe.”

Dean smiles, placing a hand on Castiel’s arm. “Yeah, the universe is a very enigmatic place.”

“It certainly is. There was a time when there weren’t any stars in the sky.”

“How did they were born then?”

“It was a mixture of hydrogen, helium and lithium, with enough energy to turn into a star.”

Dean shakes his head, chuckling. “Man, the universe sure is weird.”

Castiel smiles as Dean huddles closer to him, keeping his hand on the angel’s arm, and they both look at the sky again. Castiel slides his hand up Dean’s arm until his fingers intertwine with Dean’s, who gives Castiel a shy smile. They rest their heads together, Castiel pointing at some more constellations and telling stories about them.

When the sun is almost coming up, Dean starts to yawn, getting closer to Castiel to enjoy his body heat. Castiel sees Dean close his eyes and rest his head on Castiel’s shoulder, so he keeps talking, knowing that his voice should be enough to smooth Dean into a peaceful sleep.

After Dean sleeps, Castiel keeps talking but he starts speaking in Enochian, telling him things about his life since the moment he was created just to have things to say.

When the sun comes up, Castiel shakes Dean gently, until the hunter starts to open his eyes. “This is not a comfortable place for you to sleep, Dean.”

Dean yawns and rubs his eyes. “I was very comfortable until you woke me up.”

Castiel smiles and stands up, offering a hand to Dean. The hunter grunts but takes the hand Castiel offers him. “But you can be more comfortable if you sleep in the car, which will be warmer too.”

Dean fumbles until he finds the door handle to the backseat. “Hm, I would rather be sleeping on you but okay,” Dean mumbles as he enters the car, curling himself into a ball the second his body touches the seat. Castiel closes the door and grabs the beer cans, putting them in the trunk and then takes the blanket.

He enters in the front seat of Baby and puts the blanket on top of Dean, who tights it around him. “Are you going to stay here, Cas?”

“I will. I’ll watch over you while you sleep.”

Dean scoffs. “You know, that’s kinda creepy.”

Castiel smiles. “I don’t hear you asking me to go away.”

Dean also smiles and takes one of Castiel’s hands, intertwining their fingers. Castiel kisses the back of Dean’s hand, making the hunter smile as he falls asleep again. Castiel opens the glove compartment and starts going through Dean’s tape collection and rearranging it the way he knows Dean likes.

And, keeping his promise, Castiel watches over Dean through all the time the hunter sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel


End file.
